


Taking Control (and Giving it Away)

by katambrosius



Series: Taking Control [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Bladder Control, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Deliberate Wetting, Desperation, Desperation Play, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Past Child Abuse, Pee, Top Katsuki Yuuri, VictUuri, Wetting, Yuuri listens when Victor says no, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Victor has always had a weak bladder, and he has spent his life embarrassed by it. Yuuri on the other hand, has a rather large bladder, and an omorashi kink to go along with it. Yuuri would never force his desires on Victor, but can Victor challenge his thinking and learn to enjoy something that gives his husband pleasure?Starts two years after episode twelve with happily married Victuuri.(The first main part of 'Taking Control')





	1. Starting Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget about the (sort of) prequel; "Don't Look at Me!"

If there were any kinks that Victor thought Yuuri might have had, omorashi was not one of them.

He blinked as the white light of the computer screen stared back at him. He knew what omorashi was, of course. He’d had a weak bladder his whole life, and he’d been caught while desperate on camera on serval occasions. Also being very aware of what his fans were saying, he was embarrassingly aware of all the omorashi fanfiction written about him. 

Now he wondered if Yuuri had ever written any. Knowing how many there were, and seeing Yuuri’s forgotten search history, Victor figured he’d had to have read at least one. For a moment Victor was vaguely offended that his husband hadn’t felt comfortable enough to voice his desires, but then he remembered that as someone with an omorashi kink, he was probably hyperaware of his husband's bathroom habits. That meant that Yuuri had almost certainly picked up on his small bladder, and how embarrassing he found it. 

He felt his heart swell with love and appreciation for his Yuuri, who despite quite clearly enjoying it when attractive males wet themselves, had never once taken advantage of him, or been anything other than helpful when he’d needed to go. Victor quickly clicked away from the page and cleared the last few minutes of history. If Yuuri remembered, his history would be there, but he wouldn’t be able to tell that Victor had clicked on it. 

As he sat in front of the blank screen, he found himself wondering what it would be like to hold on for Yuuri. He felt his face heat up with humiliation as he remembered the times he had sat squirming in interviews, unable to get away, or that time in practise… But there were lots of things that were embarrassing in public, and many of them he’d done in front of Yuuri. To be honest, he’d actually used the bathroom in front of Yuuri many times. 

Maybe he could try holding on for his husband. Maybe he could let Yuuri watch him while he sat there squirming with need. Yuuri would like it, and the bathroom would be right there, Victor could go whenever he needed to. He wasn't sure he'd be able to wet himself just yet. He shivered at the thought. What would Yuuri think? What would Yuuri do? Maybe he could stay in bed for a little longer in the morning, rather than rushing off to pee so fast. Surely Yuuri would like cuddling up to him if he needed to go. 

He blinked himself back into focus. He was going way too fast. What if Yuuri didn’t actually like omorashi? What if he’d just heard the term and wondered- no. Yuuri was Japanese. Even if he’d never heard of it before, he would at least know what the word meant, and that wouldn’t explain why he had his own account which had followed people who posted these stories, and liked them, and- So Yuuri was into omorashi. Honestly, Victor would never have guessed. 

He got up and moved to pet Makkachin, wincing slightly as his bladder gave a twang. Well, that was ironic. Maybe his body was giving him a sign. Instead of rushing to the loo, he stopped for a moment as he stroked Makkachin’s soft fur, just feeling. Not focusing on the thought of a toilet, or how long he had left before he couldn’t hold it anymore, not on the embarrassment of someone knowing his need, he just felt. 

It wasn’t as unpleasant as he thought it would be, he almost thought about holding on for a few minutes before he remembered that Yuuri was due home anytime soon. After his discovery, the thought of peeing in the next room from Yuuri right now sent a twinge of nervousness straight to his gut. He rushed to the bathroom and relieved himself. He’d just washed his hands and sat down at the couch to check his twitter when the door opened and Yuuri stepped in. 

It took Victor nearly a month to work up the courage to do anything about his new discovery. Every time he tried to say something, he froze up. Victor had done a lot of scary things in his life, but somehow telling Yuuri that he wanted to try out his kink was far more terrifying. He was starting to have a greater understanding of the reasoning Yuuri must have gone through in his decision to not say or do anything. 

After nearly a month, Victor decided that his best plan was probably his first plan. 

It was a few days before the Grand Prix Final, and Yuuri was starting to show the signs of his anxiety. Even after winning gold last season, and silver the one before, Yuuri still felt that he wasn’t good enough to be there, and that he was going to fail. At twenty six, Yuuri was the oldest skater competing, but his body was holding out well. He’d taken good care of it, and only really started doing significant quads in the last two years, so he hadn’t had the years of strain that Victor had had, and that Yurio would. He was still a ball of nerves though, and Victor was running out of ideas to distract him from the ugly monster inside just waiting to rear his head.

Victor was, as usual, woken by his bladder, and Yuuri was, as usual, fast asleep beside him. Victor let out a sigh and slid his hand to rest on his abdomen, pressing lightly and feeling the way the muscles tensed beneath his fingers. Taking a deep breath, Victor slowly turned over so that he was facing his husband, and reached out to brush his hair out of his eyes.

“Yuuri,” he breathed softly. “Wake up, Love.” Yuuri mumbled something in his sleep about bed being warm, and a few more minutes. Victor chuckled to himself. “Yuuri,” he said again, “you can stay in bed, just open your eyes for me.” Slowly, two big brown orbs blinked open, and Victor was greeted with the sweetest smile in the world. 

“Morning.”

“Good morning,” Victor smiled back, scooting forward slightly and snuggling close. “Cuddle with me?” he asked, trying to sound pathetic and lonely. He felt Yuuri’s laughter rumble in his chest as the brunette’s arms settled around him. 

“Sure, Vitya.”

Victor moaned softly in pleasure as he relaxed into the warmth of his lover, their bodies nearly becoming one with how close they were pressed. Victor almost wished he’d been to the toilet, just so that he could enjoy this more fully, but then he reminded himself. 

_Yuuri. I’m doing this for Yuuri._

As if reminded by his thoughts, Victor’s bladder chose that moment to remind him sharply that it needed emptying, and Victor squirmed in Yuuri’s arms, his hips shifting slightly as he tried to find a more comfortable position. 

“Are you alright? Is this not comfortable? We can move if you want?” Yuuri’s voice was too concerned for this early in the morning, and Victor used the courage he gained from reassuring his love to force himself to speak, even when he’d rather not. 

“Just need to pee ’s all,” he murmured, and buried his face further into Yuuri’s chest to hide his blush. He almost smirked in satisfaction as he felt Yuuri stiffen against him, but moaned at the loss of contact when Yuuri started to pull away. “Stay?” he asked, pulling back to look Yuuri in the eye. “I just want to cuddle, it’ll wait.” Yuuri looked hesitant, and slightly flushed, but he nodded anyway, and moved back close. 

“Okay, just tell me when to let you up.”

“M’k.”

Victor tried to ignore the throbbing in his bladder, it was filling faster than usual. Or maybe it wasn’t, he’d never had to wait very long in the morning, so he didn’t have much experience. He tried to stay still as he rested in Yuuri’s arms, but the pressure was building, and he subconsciously let out a little moan as he shifted again, pressing his crotch into Yuuri’s thigh where their legs were twisted together and burying his face deeper into the soft fabric of Yuuri’s shirt in embarrassment. 

“Victor?” Yuuri’s voice was soft and confused, but also slightly breathless, and Victor nearly gasped as he felt Yuuri start to harden against his stomach. He squirmed into him, enjoying the way his husband’s breath hitched and he hardened further. “Victor-” Yuuri tried again, but Victor cut him off by reaching up and kissing him chastely on the lips. 

“I know, Yuuri, I know.” The blush that spread across Yuuri’s face was divine, and Victor was captivated by it for a moment before reality caught up with him, or at least, his bladder did. He nuzzled back down and wriggled against him, pressing his crotch down with much more urgency, squeezing Yuuri’s thigh between his own. “I need to go, Yuuri, _so bad_.”

Yuuri had to clear his throat before answering. “I can tell, Vitya, do you want me to let you up?” 

Victor only took a moment to assess his situation before shaking his head. “I can wait. Just for a little bit.” He smiled in delight as Yuuri moaned and pressed desperately firm kisses to the top of his head. He lasted only a few more seconds, but then a particularly strong wave of need assaulted him, and with a strangled yelp, Victor pulled free and rushed to the bathroom. He didn’t even have time to close the door. 

He knew Yuuri was just through the open doorway, and though he knew that you couldn’t see the toilet from the bed, he also knew that Yuuri would be listening to everything. If it were anyone but Yuuri, that alone would have caused Victor to freeze up, it had been his undoing in the past, but it was Yuuri, and Victor was doing this for him. His stream seemed pathetically short and thin for how desperate he felt, and he was somewhat disappointed. He’d witnessed Yuuri get home desperate once or twice, and his streams seemed to last forever. 

Looking back now, Victor somewhat suspected that Yuuri had only gotten that desperate because he’d wanted to, but that was a matter for another time. Victor finished with a relieved sigh, and sheepishly made his way back to the bedroom, where he stopped in the doorway upon seeing his husband. 

Yuuri was sitting up, his hair sticking up in all directions, his face beautifully flushed, and his mouth open. Victor strongly suspected he was still hard under the slight tent in the bedcovers. He took a calming breath and slunk forward, drawing on his training in gracefulness to make his moves controlled and sexy. He crawled into the bed with slightly exaggerated movements and sat on his knees in front of Yuuri. 

Now that he was there, the embarrassment caught up. He had no idea what to do next. He wanted to get Yuuri off, obviously, but he had no idea how to start. Thankfully Yuuri seemed to decide that it was a good time to take control, and almost launched himself at Victor. Victor felt the brunette’s arms wrap tightly around him and tug him forward a second before he was caught up in a desperate kiss, Yuuri’s tongue seeking entrance immediately, and he opened up. 

He let his hands wander over Yuuri as Yuuri’s hands smoothed over his back and floated around to rub gently soothing circles on his still slightly sore abdomen. Victor sighed into the touch, before letting is hands drift down to Yuuri’s aching hard on, there was no way he was going through all that and not making sure that Yuuri enjoyed it. When Yuuri finished with a cry, the two found themselves once more tangled together among the sheets, only this time there was a pleasant, for Victor, lack of extremely full bladders. 

After they both had a few moments to catch their breath, Yuuri spoke up.

“What was that, Vitya? I mean, where did that come from?” Yuuri was peppering his face with kisses between words, so Victor figured that he couldn’t be too upset. Good, he was about to admit to snooping. 

“I may have, mostly accidentally, mind you, seen your internet history that you forgot to clear a month or so ago?” he started feeling at least slightly confident, but his explanation ended up a question, so he wasn’t sure where that had gone. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” Victor waited with baited breath while Yuuri decided what to say.

“I believe you. You respect my privacy, so you didn’t mean to, but you could have said something earlier.” Yuuri seemed to realise what he said. “I mean-” he stammered, pulling back with wide eyes, his hands waving in front of him, “you obviously didn’t need to do anything sooner, and you didn’t need to do anything at all, I would never force you I just-” It was Victor’s turn to cut him off with a kiss, and Yuuri’s sudden anxiety started to fade when he realised that Victor wasn’t upset. 

“I’m sorry, I did try to tell you, but I was scared, and I figured that it would be easier just to go for it and take the plunge. I’m used to facing my fears that way.”

“What if you’d been wrong?” Yuuri looked genuinely concerned, but Victor just smiled, he’d been prepared for that.

“Then I would have been embarrassed, and you would have thought I was weird, and I would have explained, and we would have moved on. It was worth it for the chance that I was right.”

“I love you,” was Yuuri’s response, too overwhelmed to say much else. 

“I love you too, and I wanted to say, that I would be open to trying this again, you know, if you want?”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Yuuri’s smile could have cured cancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed chapter one, there is more to come! Please let me know what you think, I love feedback. Suggestions for where to take this are also welcome. I have an outline planned, but there is a lot of flexibility in it. I don't exactly know how long this will be. At least five chapters I hope, probably no more than ten. Small scenes may show up in seperate fics if they don't fit perfectly, so be sure to follow the series if you're interested. Thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT 17/4/17: I want to point out, due to the nature of this story, for those who are new to omorashi, or less knowledgeable about it, that there can be health risks involved in holding in urine for a significant length of time (especially repeatedly). It is important to research before you try anything yourself, and don't be embarrassed to talk to a professional (doctor) if you want to take things seriously. Your health is important. 
> 
> For the purpose of this story, both Victor and Yuuri are professional athletes and are very aware of their body's capabilities and limits. They also know how to take care of their health.


	2. A Matter of Trust

It was after the Grand Prix Final before they tried anything again, but Victor did make time to explain about his bladder, shedding some light on the truth behind the rumours, and he told the story of the only time he’d ever wet himself in public; when he was sixteen. Yuuri had been sympathetic and embarrassed, and had spent any time he wasn’t practising cuddling with Victor and whispering softly.

At the very least he was distracted from his anxiety, and in taking care of Victor, his quiet confidence began to rise to the surface. Victor watched with unmeasurable pride as his husband skated to the best of his ability, and took home his second gold medal at Grand Prix level. He was cheering louder than anyone in Yuuri’s (now ginormous) fan club, excluding perhaps Phichit, because no-one could ever cheer louder than him, and he was almost hoarse by the end, maybe that was what prompted him to drink a little more water than he would usually dare.

He noticed it while standing to the side in Yuuri’s interviews. With his growing self confidence, Yuuri no longer needed him to take the lead with the press, and so while the attention was on the younger skater, no one seemed all that interested in if Victor looked slightly more anxious than usual, or if he was fidgeting a little more than was strictly normal. 

By the time they were leaving, Yuuri had noticed Victor’s strange behaviour, and come to the correct conclusion. He lead Victor gently to the bathrooms on the way out, but Victor had had a lot of time by then to make up his mind. It was only a five minute drive to the hotel where they were staying, and they had already organised a taxi. Victor could easily wait that long. Maybe too easily. Victor shook his head slightly as he pulled Yuuri passed the doors to his relief.

“Vitya, the bathroom was back there…”

“I know, I think I’ll wait until we get back,” he replied, balancing out Yuuri’s gentle concern with innocent lightheartedness. 

“But-” Victor turned and pulled Yuuri into a hug and gave him a chaste kiss. He pulled back to look his husband in the eye. 

“Yuuri, I’ll wait.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said softly. “Oh!”

“Oh,” Victor echoed back teasingly before he started pulling gently on Yuuri’s hand. “I’ll wait, but I can’t wait forever.” He stopped only once more before they left the building, in front of a vending machine. “Yuuri, I don’t have any money!” he whined playfully. “Will you buy me some water, please?” Yuuri just gaped at him for a moment before complying and purchasing said water. He unscrewed it, passing it to Victor’s waiting hands. 

“Do you think you can finish before we get back?” Victor shuddered at how low Yuuri’s voice had dropped. He bit his lip. 

“I don’t know Yuuri, it’s a lot of water.”

“It would make me very happy, Vitya.” Victor felt like his limbs were melting into goo.

“I will drink it! I will!”

“Good boy.”

He did manage to drink it. Just. He was swallowing the last mouthful as the taxi pulled up outside their hotel, and the water had seemed to flow straight to his bladder. He climbed out gingerly, accepting Yuuri’s help, and followed his husband into the lobby. Dropping the bottle in the trash, he headed towards the elevators, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his arm that slid down to grasp his own hand. He turned to Yuuri questioningly as he was tugged towards the stairs.

“One flight, Vitya, and then we can use the elevator.”

Victor winced and bit his lip, his legs pressed tightly together and the hand not in Yuuri’s deep in his pocket. He looked up the stairwell, and his heart seemed to drop into his stomach. _There were so many steps!_ He was already using all his strength to hold on, and it was starting to _hurt._ He moaned slightly and shook his head. He would never make it up the stairs. 

Thankfully Yuuri noticed his hesitance, and relented immediately. “It’s okay, Vitya, not this time then?”

Victor shook his head again and sighed in relief as Yuuri led him gently to the elevator, shifting his weight from foot to foot as they waited, and darting inside as soon as the doors opened. Thankfully no one was there, but being a celebrity, Victor had always been conscious of cameras, and he couldn’t allow himself to relax very much. 

He slumped slightly against the wall, his hands in his pockets and his legs crossed tightly. His foot was tapping impatiently, and he had to force himself to keep his hips still. Yuuri’s hand was rubbing soothing circles on his back, and he pressed into the touch, longing for comfort. 

Yuuri was staring at him, and Victor felt himself flush in a mix of embarrassment and pleasure. He’d planned on using the toilet as soon as they got back, but maybe… A particularly intense wave of need washed over him, and he gasped, doubling over and pulling his hands out of his pockets to shove them more directly to his crotch. A desperate whine escaped his lips and his stomach rolled with nausea. Why was he doing this? Oh god, what had he been thinking. 

The doors opened with a ding, and Victor snapped upright, frantically looking to see if anyone had seen. Yuuri’s arm wrapped completely around him to rest on his waist, and he allowed himself to be comforted by his lover’s strength and support. There was no one around, and Yuuri led Victor with small steps to their room. He had to let go to open the door, and Victor inhaled sharply at the loss of contact, but managed to otherwise keep his composure. They stepped inside and the door closed behind them with a satisfying thud. He’d made it.

Victor doubled over immediately, shaking hands clutching at his crotch frantically. His breaths were uneven and desperate, and he let out an agonised moan that turned to a whine. " _Yuuuuuuuuuriiiii!_ " He gasped in surprise as he was swept off his feet into Yuuri's arms, bridal style. He pressed his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck as he felt piss start to dribble into his trousers. He grasped himself tighter and fought the urge to wriggle, he didn't want Yuuri to drop him.

He managed to hold most of it back, but there was a sizeable wet patch by the time he was placed gently on his feet in front of the toilet. Victor glanced longingly at it for a moment, but he could feel Yuuri's breath on his ear, as ragged as his own, and he remembered the stories that Yuuri had liked. Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he pulled away and backed himself against the wall, pulling Yuuri's hands to bracket him in. He begged Yuuri to get the message, he didn't want to have to explain.

Victor looked Yuuri in the eye as he bit his lip and _squirmed_ , giving in to his body's insistence that he move. Bringing his arms up to pull Yuuri closer, he pressed their hips together as he writhed against his husband. Yuuri's wide eyes roamed over his body for a moment, before the brunette darted forward to claim Victor's lips desperately, his hands moving to grasp Victor's hips, his thumbs sliding teasingly over the tender skin of his abdomen.

Victor gasped into the kiss, and Yuuri’s tongue slipped between his lips, almost driving him to distraction, but his bladder brought him back with a sharp throb. He tried to cross his legs, but Yuuri’s hands were quicker and pulled them apart, slipping his own thigh between them. Victor ground down against him, desperately searching for any form of relief from the pressure. Another wave and Victor’s legs became weak, his body started to tremble, and suddenly Yuuri was the only thing keeping him from sliding to the floor. 

Yuuri moaned and slipped a hand down to rub against the wet fabric. The sensation was too much, and Victor lost control. Wet heat spread from Victor and flooded over Yuuri’s hand and across his thigh, soaking them both and dripping to the floor. Victor gasped a few times in relief, his face flushed and shocked, and then he groaned, his expression turning to one of bliss as his head fell to land on Yuuri’s shoulder, his face turned into his husband’s neck. 

The hissing and splattering finally slowed to a gentle trickle, and then light dripping. The two stayed as they were, caught up in each other’s arms as they regained their breath. It was only as the euphoria from his relief faded away into the background that Victor realised Yuuri wasn’t the only one who was hard. He blinked, slightly stupefied, as Yuuri turned to press kisses into his cheek, spreading down to his collarbone and then back to kiss his neck, gentle and sweet, and oh so Yuuri. 

When they collapsed into bed, an hour later, with clean and comfortable clothes on and the bathroom, finally clean, Victor let Yuuri wrap him up in his arms and snuggled back into him, unable to get close enough. Yuuri’s hands slipped under the fabric of his shirt, his soft fingers tracing hot trails over his still tender stomach, rubbing and touching and stroking. 

Just as Victor was starting to relax, the reality of what had just happened hit him hard like a blow to the stomach. He felt his breath hitch as his airways started to close and his vision blurred. He vaguely heard Yuuri’s voice through the fuzz around his head, growing louder but not clearer as feelings of shame and despair assaulted him from all directions. He’d _wet himself in front of Yuuri._ He tried to remind himself that Yuuri had liked it, but there was no point. His brain just kept reminding him of the way everyone at the rink had looked at him, the pity in their stares. 

Yakov had tried to protect him, glaring at them until they’d turned away, but Victor had known what they’d been thinking. They’d all thought he was a baby. They’d looked at him, an internationally famous figure skater, and though of him as an immature child who still wet his pants. He remembered the way the older boys had sniggered whenever he’d left for a break for the following weeks, and the giggles of the girls when he’d had a drink. They’d all forgotten. Eventually. Or at least they’d stopped acting like they remembered. Who could forget a sixteen year old boy wetting himself in public? 

Victor was brought back to the present by gentle arms squeezing him firmly and a soft voice in his ear. He took in one last shuddering breath before the sobs took over, and he turned in Yuuri’s arms to bury his face in his husband’s shirt. Yuuri just held him as he cried, not trying to talk to him, or make him feel better, but just letting him get his emotions out in the only way he had left. 

Victor’s tears finally slowed, and he lifted his head to rest on the pillow face to face with Yuuri. His husband smiled softly at him as he reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes and wipe away the tears. Victor couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Better?” Yuuri’s voice was soft as ever, and Victor’s smile grew a little more. He nodded, but Yuuri’s smile fell away, replaced with a guilty frown. “I’m so sorry, Victor. This is all my fault.”

“No!” Victor interrupted before Yuuri could get completely into his self-deprecating mode, knowing that it could take days to get him out, he was more than a little frustrated that his voice croaked with left over emotion, and he sniffed as his nose started to run slightly. “No, this was my idea, and I went as far as I wanted. The one time you wanted me to do something that I couldn’t do, you backed off straight away.” He forced himself to hold eye contact, even though his stomach was churning with embarrassment at the topic. 

“I knew what I was getting into, and so it’s my fault. I-” he broke off for a moment, trying to find the right words. “It was _embarrassing_ , Yuuri. Really, really, embarrassing. And if I’d lost it in public it would have been humiliating, and I was scared.” He reached out and grasped Yuuri’s hand that had fallen to lie on the mattress between them. “But I liked it. I actually liked it. Having you watch me like that was amazing, and letting go felt _so good_ , and afterwards was fantastic, and I-” he tightened his hold and brought their clasped hands to his lips, kissing Yuuri’s fingers one by one. “I want to be able to do it. For you, and for me. 

“I had a bit of a flashback, and I remembered a lot of things I’d tried to forget, but that was a different situation, Yuuri. I felt weak and pathetic, I was completely humiliated and vulnerable, and I never want to feel like that again, but I didn’t. I didn’t Yuuri, because I trust you. I trust you so much that I would do anything for you. Please, please don’t blame yourself. Just hold me, because that’s what I need. Just hold me, please?”

There were tears in both of their eyes now, and Yuuri brought their hands to his own lips, repeating Victor’s action and kissing each of his fingers, then leaning forward, he placed a sweet kiss on Victor’s nose. 

“Okay,” he whispered, “I love you, and thank you.”

“Love you too, and next time, I promise, I won’t break down.”

“Next time?”

“You can count on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of chapter two? Is there anything you want me to include in later chapters? I'm thinking that there will probably be eight, but like I said before, if something doesn't fit within my story arc, I might write it as a series one shot. Next chapter should be more omo and less angst, so you can look forward to that. Please feel free to tell me what you like and don't like, because I want this fic to be pleasing, and I can't read minds XD Thanks for your support, I really appreciate it!


	3. Aiming to Please

So holding in public probably hadn’t been his best idea, and Victor wasn’t exactly keen to try again, but this? He could do this. He stared down the bottle in front of him, as if he could force it to shrink with the power of his mind. One litre of water stared back at him, mockingly daring him to get on with it. 

One hour, Yuuri had said. One hour to drink the whole bottle. It had been ten minutes and Victor hadn’t been able to make himself start. Yuuri had gone for a walk, saying he’d be back in half an hour. That gave Victor twenty minutes before his husband walked in the door, and he’d be damned if he hadn’t made a reasonable start. It was only one litre after all. All things considered, Yuuri was being kind. 

Victor unscrewed the lid with shaking fingers, laughing at himself when he noticed. His body was reacting as if he was about to complete in the olympics, not drink a little water and- and not pee. Yuuri had made that part rather clear. Victor was not to pee. Not at all. Not until Yuuri gave him his explicit permission, and even then, the bathroom was locked.

 _‘If you pee before I tell you to, I’ll be disappointed,’_ Yuuri’s voice echoed in his head. _‘You don’t want to disappoint me, do you Vitya?’_

Victor brought the bottle to his lips. The first few sips were the hardest, but before he knew it, he’d finished nearly half. He took a deep breath, staring in shock at the bottle before him, his stomach groaning, full and unpleasant. Victor put the bottle back on the table, and curled his legs up underneath him on the couch. He squirmed a little, trying to assess his bladder, but it was still empty. He sighed and wriggled back into the cushions, deciding to get comfy while he could. 

He listened to the sound of his breathing, the wind through the streets, the city below him. It was so relaxing, so comforting. He felt his eyes start to droop, so he gave in and closed them, deepening his breathing and letting his tense muscles unwind. Victor only realised that he’d fallen asleep when he felt Yuuri’s lips on his forehead. 

He smiled sleepily and tilted his head up, Yuuri obligingly placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and pulled Victor’s legs gently out from under him, depositing himself in Victor’s lap. Victor couldn’t help the slight wince that touched his face, his bladder giving him the first warnings of being slightly full, but he wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him closer. 

“I’ve drank half of it, my love.” 

“Mm, I saw. Good boy. Will you drink some more now?” Yuuri leaned forward and picked up the bottle, dangling it lightly from his fingers and letting the water inside swish around a little bit. He bit his lip and nodded, reaching for it, but Yuuri drew it away with a small smirk. Victor blushed as Yuuri removed the lid and pressed the bottle to his lips, drinking down another quarter. His blush deepened as Yuuri kissed and sucked away the tiny dribbles of water that had spilled around his mouth. 

When it had been him chasing Yuuri, the smaller Japanese man had been shy and hesitant about everything. Now that they were together, the tables had turned. Yuuri had gotten used to Victor’s random displays of affection, but Victor didn’t think he’d ever get used to the way Yuuri spoke to him sometimes, or the small things he did that made Victor think _take me now!_ Even as Yuuri pressed the bottle back to his lips, and Victor drank the rest of the water, he marvelled at the confidence in his husband’s flirty movements, and it made him all the more desperate to please him.

Yuuri placed the bottle back on the table, and the light click reminded Victor that all that liquid was now inside him. He shifted in place, his thighs pressing together for a moment as his bladder made sure he was aware of its state. Yuuri was smirking at him, and Victor had trouble maintaining eye contact, letting his gaze fall to the left as he focused on his breathing, not so deep as before; more hesitant, careful. 

Yuuri wriggled around in his lap, taking his time to find the most comfortable position, drawing a gasp from Victor as he elbowed him in the bladder. Yuuri just laughed and settled down, snuggled up, and pulled a blanket over the two of them. Victor smiled indulgently at Yuuri's mischievousness and kissed the top of his head fondly. For a while, the two of them were content to just lie there and cuddle, but for obvious reasons, it couldn't last.

By the time the original hour had passed Victor couldn’t sit still. He was shifting constantly, his bladder tingling with need, and his muscles clenching periodically to keep his urine inside. After another five minutes Victor gave up even trying to act normal, cursing his ridiculously tiny bladder.

“Yuuri, love, could you let me up please?” Yuuri only snuggled in closer. “Yuuri, I can’t hold it like this.” He let a bit of a whine edge into his voice. 

“Yes you can, but I’ll be nice and let you up.” Yuuri shifted to look him in the eye. “If you beg for it.”

Victor flushed scarlet, his brain shutting down at the shiver of pleasure that rushed down his spine. Yuuri looked so devilishly evil, and yet completely innocent at the same time. 

“Please?” he managed to force out, his voice breathless and slightly hoarse. Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Please, Yuuri, please let me up, I really need to get up.”

“Why? Why can’t you hold it here like a good boy?”

Victor’s flush spread down his neck, in fact, he was sure his whole body was red by now. 

“Because I need to pee so bad, Yuuri, so bad. My bladder is too full to sit here anymore, I won’t be able to hold it. Please let me up, please?”

Yuuri seemed to enjoy taking his time deciding, and Victor lent forward to place kisses all over his cheek, hoping to persuade him. He needed to move, siting still would be the end of him if he had to wait any longer. Finally, Yuuri smiled and turned his head, kissing Victor softly on the lips and then the tip of his nose before getting up and offering a hand. Victor accepted his help and was pulled to stand on shaky feet. He clenched his thighs together immediately, and bounced up and down on the spot. 

Yuuri was laughing at him. His eyes full of both amusement and arousal. “Oh, you’re so adorable! I wish I could keep you like this all the time.” Victor moaned as Yuuri stepped slid behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, squeezing slightly. “You have the cutest potty dance I’ve ever seen.” Victor wriggled his hips, the only sounds in the room were his soft pants and his jeans as he rubbed his thighs together. Finally the wave of desperation passed, and Victor let out a sigh of relief, slumping back against Yuuri, only the slight fidgeting and occasional twitch of his hips or thighs giving away his need. 

“I’m so full, Yuuri. I really need to go.” Yuuri’s hands had worked their way under his shirt, and started to gently stroke the skin over his bladder, every muscle in Victor’s body tensed. “Please don’t, please don’t press down.” Yuuri laughed again.

“I won’t, Love, I just want to feel you. Your bladder’s so teensy tiny, I can only just feel it.” Victor groaned in embarrassment, shifting his weight as he reached up to grab Yuuri’s wrists, holding them tightly for support.

“I’m sorry.” He tried to take in a deep breath, but his bladder protested with a sharp throb, and he twisted his hips and whimpered as he fought for control. “I don’t want to wet myself! Yuuri! It hurts!”

“Do you need me to take you to the bathroom now?” 

Victor groaned loudly, and pulled away, thrusting his hands to his crotch and hopping from foot to foot, his breath coming out in a hiss between his clenched teeth as he stepped onto the towels they had lain out. “I want to hold it, I want to hold it!” Yuuri stepped closer again, following him, and pulled him close, whispering in his ear.

“You’re doing so well, Love. I know your bladder fills quickly, I love it. I’m not disappointed in you.” Victor writhed against him, his bladder had been filling steadily from urgent to desperate within the last few minutes, and now he didn’t know if he’d make it to the bathroom if he tried. He popped open the button of his jeans, a small sigh passing his lips at the release of pressure.

“But you like watching me squirm,” he protested. “You like it when I’m desperate.” He nuzzled closer to Yuuri, whispering under his breath. “I can’t hold it any longer, I need to pee, I need to pee so bad, _Yuuri!_ I’m going to burst!” He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck, and buried his face in his hair. He felt his body start to relax as his husband’s hands settled on the small of his back, but tensed back up immediately as the first trickle escaped. 

“Yuuri! It’s coming out, it’s coming out!”

“Just hold on for a few more seconds, Vitya, you can do it.”

“I can’t, I can’t, please Yuuri?”

“Slowly, Vitya. Can you do it slowly? For me?”

Victor groaned and pressed closer, pushing his crotch into Yuuri’s hip to gain a little relief from the pressure. He was about to _explode_ and Yuuri wanted him to go _slowly_? He whimpered softly into Yuuri’s hair, but nodded that he would try. Yuuri tightened his hold, crushing Victor’s bladder against his stomach, and Victor let go. 

It wasn’t as slow as Yuuri probably wanted, but it was far too slow for Victor, who groaned as his relief came teasingly. His stream was thin, and warm, and felt _so good_ , and Victor tilted his head back, his chin resting on Yuuri’s head as his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. When the stream became a trickle, and then finally stopped, Victor was left clinging to his husband, Yuuri the only reason he was still on his feet. 

It was a few moments before Victor noticed that Yuuri seemed weak at the knees too, and they slid to the floor to curl up against each other. Victor reached for Yuuri’s jeans button, only to realise that his husband was no longer hard. He looked up questioningly, and Yuuri blushed, biting his lip before smiling apologetically. Victor couldn’t help himself. He laughed. 

“Do you like my suffering that much? Is the sight of my control slipping through my fingers really enough?” Yuuri was a red as a tomato as he buried his face in Victor’s shirt. 

“Shut up. Shut up, shut up.”

Victor only laughed harder, falling backwards onto the wet, and now cooling, towels, Yuuri landing on top of him. Yuuri moaned into his chest, and Victor smiled lovingly at his husband’s red ears. “Who’s the adorable one now?” Yuuri laughed a little then, and lifted his head to smile sweetly. 

“I love you.”

Victor’s breath caught in his throat, his cheeks turning pink and suddenly very aware of just how _wet_ he was. He wrinkled his nose at the acidic smell.

“Even lying here, both of us soaked in a puddle of my piss?”

“Especially lying here soaked in a puddle of your piss.” Yuuri’s voice was so bluntly honest that Victor couldn’t help himself, and pulled them up, claiming Yuuri’s lips hungrily. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he murmured over and over between kisses, and the two of them collapsed back onto the floor giggling hysterically. It was Victor who broke off the impromptu tickle fight that had started and picked forlornly at his cold, wet, and now slightly itchy jeans. 

“Okay, but now I really need a shower.”

“Mm, I’ll clean this up.”

“You’re not joining me?”

“Cleaning can wait. Cleaning can definitely wait.”

“That’s what I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go, chapter three! I hope you enjoyed a little break from the drama, never fear, there is more coming! I am really excited for chapter four, but I am having a little trouble with it, as it is outside my experience as a writer. It may or may not come as quickly as other updates, but hopefully it's worth it. Comments and suggestions are very welcome, please don't be shy, I love hearing from you XD Thanks for reading!


	4. Through the Night

The next few weeks passed quickly. The Four Continents was just around the corner, and Victor and Yuuri hardly had time to think about anything other than perfecting Yuuri’s routines. They did experiment a little when they had time. Mostly Victor would just put off going to the bathroom, instead cuddling up to Yuuri for a few extra minutes, and then dashing off when the urge became too strong to ignore. Neither really expected that there would be such confronting consequences. 

They should have, it only made sense.

It took him a while to notice, longer than it should have. It’s not like he wasn’t familiar with the sensation of soaked sheets. Victor had wet the bed well into his teen years, almost through them actually, as he had been seventeen the last time it had happened (excepting the times he had passed out drunk in his not so distant youth). It had been humiliating, waking up night after night soaked through and cold, trying in vain to keep his disgrace from his parents; his mother’s silent disappointment and his father’s disgusted condemnation. 

It was actually Yuuri who noticed first, probably waking as soon as it happened, because it was he who woke Victor, a gentle hand on his arm and a soft voice in his ear. Victor blinked sleepily up at him for far too long before his eyes widened in horror and his heart stuttered in his chest. He fled to the bathroom, locking the door behind him as he collapsed into a heap on the floor, sobbing. He had no idea how long he was there before Yuuri’s knock reached his ears. It could have been mere seconds, or maybe a few minutes. Either way, Victor just curled in tighter around himself and prayed to whatever gods were listening that he could disappear into the abyss. 

He felt like banging his head against the wall in despair, only managing to stop himself for fear of bruising. He settled for fisting his fingers in his hair, he was going bald anyway. The knocking finally stopped, but between his sobs he heard Yuuri slide to the floor, siting just outside. Heat rushed to his cheeks, as he remembered his soaked sweatpants, clinging to his body, itchy and cold. Yuuri was almost certainly wet too, trapped out there, covered in Victor’s piss. It wasn’t like there was much space between them when they slept. Not in the cold of winter at least. 

He knew he should let his husband in, that he was being selfish, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t face Yuuri like this. Wetting himself on purpose was one thing, even being in a situation where he couldn’t go and wetting himself out of desperation would have been okay if only Yuuri knew, but this? He’d just wet the bed like a baby. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he trembled, humiliation coursed through him, he forced himself to breathe. 

“Victor?”

Victor scrubbed the tears away angrily, pressing his cheek into his knees. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. He just couldn’t believe he’d what he’d done. 

“Vitya?”

He’d thought he had it under control. He’d thought he’d trained his body to wake up, he’d thought if he didn’t drink too much before bed, he’d thought… 

He’d thought he’d grown up. Apparently not. 

“Vitya? Please let me in, Love. Please?”

Victor climbed to his feet, leaning against the wall for support. He sniffed, and reached for the toilet paper to wipe his nose. He hesitated slightly before unlocking the door, what if Yuuri decided he didn’t want to be married to a baby? He’d never look at him the same way again. Steeling himself, he clicked the lock, backing away immediately and bowing his head in shame. 

Yuuri opened the door slowly, Victor tensed as he got closer, bracing himself for the sting of rejection, and stiffened as Yuuri’s arms wrapped around him. Yuuri’s embrace was confident, his arms held Victor with firm strength as the older skater broke down, sobbing into his shoulder. 

“Ssh, sh. It’s okay, you’re okay. Everything is going to be fine.”

Neither moved until long after Victor’s tears ran dry and his sobs turned to sniffles. Yuuri’s hand rubbed soft circles on his back, and Victor slowly allowed himself to calm down. Yuuri wouldn’t leave him because of this. Yuuri would never do that too him, he knew that. He had just been too distressed. He sighed, and leaned further into his husband’s embrace, ignoring the awkwardness of his extra height. 

“Feeling better?” 

Victor nodded. 

“Bath or shower?” 

Victor shrugged.

“Bath then, come on.”

Yuuri stepped away slowly, pulling off his shirt and dropping it to the floor, his sweatpants following. Victor flinched slightly at the wet spot across Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri’s hands worked swiftly, stripping Victor’s soaked form, and gently leading him to the shower. Victor was confused for a moment, hadn’t Yuuri said bath? But Yuuri only rinsed him quickly, temporarily wrapping his shivering body in a fluffy towel, before he turned to fill the bath. 

The two sank beneath the hot water, Victor leaning against Yuuri’s chest. The brunette dipped a washcloth into the water and gently started to clean Victor’s body. Victor felt his eyelids begin to droop as the soothing sensation eased away his worries. Yuuri wasn’t mad. Yuuri wasn’t even upset.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, turning to bury his face in Yuuri’s neck. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Of course you didn’t mean to. It’s not your fault, Vitya, I pushed your body too hard.” He ran the cloth down the back of Victor’s neck, and he felt the headache that had started to form lose its grip, his senses fading away to the soft strokes. “I’m the one who should be sorry, and I promise that I am in no way upset with you, okay?”

“Okay.”

“You know I love you, don’t you Vitya?” Victor felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth, despite his anxious thoughts, hearing that Yuuri loved him would always warm his heart. He nodded, relaxing further into his lover’s arms, the tension finally starting to drain away. They soaked for a while, even once they were clean, letting the hot water wash away the miserable feelings from before. 

“I love you Yuuri.” Victor smiled as he felt his husband’s lips on his neck, soft and sweet. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“And you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, nothing will ever change how much I love you.”

“Nothing?”

“Well, maybe if you forget to do the dishes… I might _forget_ how much I love you for a while, but, no. I will never love you any less.”

Victor laughed as he stood from the bath, pulling Yuuri up into his arms and kissing him soundly. They broke apart with fond smiles, and wrapped themselves in fluffy bathrobes giggling as they tickled each other on the way back to bed. They lay down facing each other, hands clasped between them. Yuuri had stripped and remade the bed with the efficiency of one who had grown up helping around an inn, and they burrowed beneath the soft, warm blankets together. 

“I should have told you.” Victor forced the words from his lips, they formed breathily and broken, but Yuuri understood.

“Should have told me what?” His eyes were so wide and concerned, Victor felt as if he could melt into the brown orbs, but took a calming breath and forced himself to speak. 

“I used to wet the bed. A lot. A few times a week.” He paused, gathering his courage. “Until I was seventeen.” 

Yuuri’s intake of breath was clearly audible, and Victor flushed with shame, turning his head into the pillows. A soft touch had him looking back up, Yuuri’s eyes held no judgement, nor pity. Yuuri just wanted to help him. 

“I couldn’t stop it, it didn’t matter what I did, how much I drank, how late I stayed up, how many times I used the bathroom before I let sleep take over. I just couldn’t stop. My parents were disgusted. My Father used to try and catch me out, scold me, and tell me how worthless I was. Russia’s top figure skater and I still wet the bed. Like a baby. Mother never stood up for me. I could see the disappointment in her eyes. I was a freak.”

“No Victor!” Yuuri’s voice cut through his story with surprising force. “You were never a freak, and you were never disgusting, or a disappointment. You have achieved great things, Vitya, and everyone has weaknesses. I bet there are plenty of people who wet the bed into their teens, and even adult years.”

“Yeah, but I’m not supposed to be one of them. I’m Victor Nikiforov!”

“You’re human. And humans make mistakes, have accidents.”

There was silence for a few minutes. Only the sound of heavy, agitated breathing returning to normal filled the room. Victor sighed. 

“I moved away when I was sixteen, just before my birthday.”

“Where did you go?” Yuuri breathed, his fingers tightening around Victor’s.

“To Yakov’s. I was winning enough by then that Yakov figured it was in his interests to give me somewhere to stay. He was still with Lilia at that time. I wasn’t exactly welcome, not at first, but even when they realised why I kept sneaking up to do early morning washing, they never threatened to kick me out or cut me off, not like my parents did. I think that’s a part of the reason I started to get better. I wasn’t as scared anymore. I stopped wetting just before the skating season of my seventeenth year. I hadn’t done it since, until tonight.”

Yuuri moved forward so quickly Victor hardly saw him coming, but soon he found himself trying to comfort Yuuri, who was sobbing into his arms. He blinked in shock, but promptly recovered himself and started cooing softly. Yuuri cried for a few minutes before he gained enough control to speak.

“I’m sorry, go on. It will help you to talk about it, never mind me.”

“My minuscule bladder has been the bane of my existence since I was in toilet training. It took me years to realise just how small it was, and just how important it was for me to monitor my water intake, and never put off using the bathroom if one was available. I had so many accidents when I was a child, it’s humiliating to think about. In a way, I suppose I’m lucky that I was homeschooled by my mother. As cold and distant as she was, she at least let me use the toilet when I needed it. I was often terrified of what would happen if they sent me to school.

“There were so many close calls in public though, and that’s where the trauma comes from I suppose. I told you about when I was sixteen. When I was nineteen, Yakov piled me full of water before my free skate. I was fine during the competition, it was probably partly to do with the adrenaline and general distraction, but once I got off the ice- It was all I could do not to literally shove my way through the reporters and run to the bathroom. I was so desperate, Yuuri, I honestly thought I was going to disgrace myself on live TV. I just wanted to die. 

“I didn’t, and though I know everyone knew exactly what was wrong, I managed to get on with it. People said such horrid things about me though. I’d been caught like that on camera before, and I have been since, but that was the worst, and the harassment was awful. Surprisingly it was Georgi who had my back through that. He was younger than me, but not by too much. He just always knew how to glare at the paparazzi just right, and when to try and comfort me, or when to be quiet.”

Victor laughed self consciously, another blush coming to his cheeks. “You already knew about that though, didn’t you?”

It was Yuuri’s turn to blush as he nodded sheepishly. “That was when I realised that I liked omorashi. I know what others said, but I always thought you looked really cute squirming like that. I didn’t like to see you so embarrassed or tormented though, that was horrible, I’m really sorry. Please say you don’t hate me?”

Victor could feel his face burning under Yuuri’s apologetic gaze. It was more than a little embarrassing to think about, but he kind of liked to think that he had been his Yuuri’s sexual awakening in such a way. He smiled, allowing a smirk to touch the corners of his lips. 

“Oh Yuuri, I’m flattered.” He fluttered his eyelashes teasingly. “What an honour.”

“Shut up.” Yuuri mumbled under his breath, a delicious flush dusting his cheeks. 

“Did you ever write any?”

“Victor!” Yuuri looked so scandalised. He obviously knew what Victor was asking. 

“I want to know, I won’t be mad, I promise!”

“No, but…” he broke off, turing his head into the pillow.

“But?”

“I may have read some?” 

Victor scooted closer and lent forward until his breath ghosted over his husband’s ear. “Is that an answer or a question?”

“An answer. I read some.” 

Victor snuggled in close to Yuuri and kissed his cheek.

“I’m glad. If anyone was going to get enjoyment out of that, I’m glad it was you.”

“Now you’re just making me feel bad.”

“Do you want me to make you feel better?”

“What are you suggesting, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov?” Victor still shuddered at the use of his married name.

“What do you think I’m suggesting, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is. Sorry for the lack of omo, but I needed to progress the story. I can't tell you much about next chapter without spoiling it, but if you're here for omo, you will get omo. Please tell me what you think, this chapter near killed me! I suffered to give you this :P Thanks for reading


	5. A Desperate Kind of Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A brief warning for readers newer to omorashi:** Please be careful if you decide to hold in your urine for extended periods of time. It can pose health risks, and I don't want any of you getting hurt. Please do your homework before you start, and don't be afraid to talk to your doctor. I've added a warning to the end notes of chapter one, so sorry if you're reading this for the second time, but it is important. 
> 
> Now, on with the chapter!

Practise was over for the day and Yuuri seemed uncomfortable. He didn’t talk to anyone as he was packing up, and was avoiding eye contact, even with Victor. He sometimes acted like this after a bad practise, but other than losing focus a little towards the end, he’d had a good day, landing all the jumps in his programs, and skating them with feeling too. 

The others had noticed that something was wrong. Yurio didn’t even try to hide his curiosity as he stared across the rink, his ever present scowl etched deeper into his face, and Mila looked rather worried from where she was stretching to the side. Yakov of course didn’t care, as long as Yuuri was skating well, and Georgi was looking over occasionally, but was otherwise distracted by his latest relationship breakdown. 

Victor wanted to ask what was wrong, but he knew that Yuuri would never speak up in front of this many people, and if it wasn’t affecting his skating, it couldn’t have been too bad, right? Anything important always messed up his skating. Perhaps Mari had texted or something, but what could she say to make Yuuri behave like this? Victor shook his head, clearing the thoughts away as he focused on finishing writing down his notes. He liked to keep a record of what they were working on, and how Yuuri had progressed, but it took a while. 

After a few minutes, the other skaters had started to drift out, and Victor finally finished his work, looking up at Yuuri again. He was sitting on a bench near the exit, his bag next to him and his hands clenched above his thighs, which were pressed together. His feet were tapping on the ground in an uneven rhythm. Victor blinked, Yuuri really was nervous about something, it had been a while since Victor had seen him like this. 

Only Mila and Yakov were left, finishing up a last discussion about her short program, so Victor grabbed his gloves, secured his scarf around his neck and joined Yuuri, who looked up at him with faint relief in his eyes. 

“Are we going now?”

“Yes, I was thinking we’d walk, since the weather’s cleared up a bit today.” Victor had thought that walking would help calm Yuuri’s nerves, it always had before, but for a brief moment, even more worry seemed to flash across his face. Victor was really starting to get concerned, but before he could say anything else, Yuuri was smiling and nodding. 

“Okay, let’s get going.”

Yuuri linked their arms, and Victor smiled down at him. It wasn’t a long walk, but the air was freezing, and the smaller Japanese man seemed to shudder violently as the cold seeped through their layers. By the time they were nearing their apartment, Victor was almost pulling Yuuri along, and it was with great relief that he finally shut the door behind him, pulling his scarf over his head and pausing as he noticed Yuuri frozen in the small hallway, his eyes shifting nervously as though he was trying to decide what to do. 

“Would you me to make some tea? I could certainly use warming up,” He asked, moving forward to remove Yuuri’s scarf and turn on the heating. Yuuri bit his lip and hesitated a moment before nodding, and Victor couldn’t stop his forehead from creasing as he went to the kitchen and filled the kettle. 

When he went through to the lounge area, Yuuri was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed tightly and his hips wriggling from side to side a little, then he stopped, and settled back into the couch, his legs still crossed. Victor’s eyes widened as he mentally face-palmed. Of course. It should have been so obvious, but every time it had been him, so he wasn’t really expecting… 

Yuuri’s breathing was shallower than usual, but other than that, he seemed rather relaxed now that they were home. Victor narrowed his eyes in thought, before ducking back out to make the tea. He brought it in in two large steaming mugs, and placed one on the table in front of his husband, forcing the brunette to lean forward to take it and drawing a small gasp from his lips. Victor smirked at the confirmation of his suspicions, siting down beside him and sipping from his own tea. Its gentle flavour and delightful warmth should have been soothing, but only served to send shivers down his spine, multiplying when Yuuri took his own sip. 

Settling against his lover, Victor held the warm mug in his hands and sighed contentedly, even as his heart rate sped in anticipation. He’d never really thought about Yuuri doing a hold before, not except for the brief moments he’d despaired over the pathetic amount of urine he could hold even when bursting. He knew that Yuuri’s capacity was much greater. For him to be showing his need already, he must have been holding for most of the day.

He drank a lot of water at practise, but not so much that he’d have filled so much since lunch, so perhaps he hadn’t used the bathroom since that morning. Victor was slightly confused as to why that sent heat curling to his stomach, but he decided to go with it. This was something Yuuri liked, and there was nothing Victor liked more than making Yuuri happy. Besides, if Yuuri had been waiting all day, he was probably committed to going through with it all.

While Victor had been lost in thought, Yuuri had finished his tea and brought his legs up under him on the couch, leaning into his husband and curling tightly into a little ball. He was quivering slightly, and Victor shifted to place his arm around his shoulders, holding him close. 

“Are you alright, Love?”

“Mmhm, just need to pee.” Yuuri shifted his hips in place, rubbed his thighs together and settled back down. “It comes in waves.” Victor kissed the top of his head, marvelling at how soft the dark locks felt against his lips. 

“Do you like feeling so full?” he mumbled without moving his head.

“It’s nice. It’s competing with how sleepy I feel right now, though. I want to go to bed, but I need to pee, and my brain can’t decide which my body needs more.”

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Yeah, but in a good way. I like it, but it gets hard to hold after a while, I get tired.” Yuuri squirmed a little against him and Victor’s breath caught in his chest. 

“Is it hard to hold now?”

“Getting there, I’ll be fine for quite a while unless I drink some more. I can hold quite a lot for a long time.”

“I’m jealous.”

“Don’t be,” Yuuri turned and smiled seductively, sending Victor’s heart a flutter. “I love your bladder.”

“That makes one of us,” Victor grumbled, mostly to himself himself, but it set Yuuri off laughing. The brunette stopped suddenly, a sweet dusting of red across his cheeks. 

“I think I just leaked a little,” he admitted sheepishly and bit his lip. Victor squeezed him firmly against his side and brought a hand up to prod his husband in the stomach.

“I thought you said you could hold for a long time?”

“If I concentrate.” Yuuri blushed brighter, unable to make eye contact. “You made me lose focus.”

“So you’re blaming me, now?” Victor smirked as Yuuri turned to bury his face against his shirt, his thighs rubbing together as his hands gripped his knees, knuckles turning slightly white. Yuuri’s hips were in constant motion now, moving in tiny circles and shifting side to side. 

“I’m- sorry?”

“I think you need to make it up to me.”

It wasn’t often that Victor took charge. He loved it far too much when Yuuri was in control to want to, but this was a special occasion, and the way Yuuri was squirming had seemed to awake something within him. He wanted this. He wanted Yuuri to squirm for him. So he made up his mind. 

“Seduce me.”

“What?”

“I want you to seduce me. Like you did with your eros routine. I want you to show me why I fell in love with your body.” He stood, pulling Yuuri from the couch and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him close and murmuring against his lips. “Make me fall in love with you all over again.” He slid his hands around to hold Yuuri’s hips, stilling the brunette’s subconscious movement of them, and brushed his thumbs over the swell of Yuuri’s bladder that was just staring to show. Victor wondered what Yuuri would look like squirming in his eros costume, his tummy swollen with piss. He kissed Yuuri deeply before letting go and sitting back on the couch. 

Yuuri blinked at him owlishly for a moment, but a slow smile spread across his face, turning to a devilish smirk as he placed his glasses on the table to the side. He backed away slowly until he was about two metres away, and bit his lip, crossed his legs, and cocked his hips to one side. It was a teasing imitation of his eros routine’s starting position. His arms, rather than being held at his sides, were wrapped around his own waist, forearms protectively shielding his aching bladder, and his hands resting on his hips. Crossing his legs only accentuated his curvy figure, and Victor let his gaze linger over his husband’s delightfully feminine hips and thighs. 

Yuuri slowly rotated his hips in a complete circle, and then pushed them out to the other side, bowing his head and looking up through his dark lashes. He uncrossed his legs and squeezed his thighs together, bending his knees and holding the position for a minute before straightening up and shuffling his feet. Each movement was made with the deliberate grace of a dancer, Victor was captivated. 

Yuuri ran his hands across his stomach. Over his shirt first, and then his fingers dipped under it. He ran his thumb across the tender flesh with force, and let out a guttural moan. The other hand lowered to sneak beneath the waistband of his sweatpants, pushing them down until they were hanging haphazardly off his hips, looking like the smallest movement would send them sliding to his knees. Yuuri stepped so his legs were parted, wriggled around for a few seconds with a pained expression, and then snapped them back together with a groan. His hands never stopped roaming over his abdomen. 

Victor watched, enraptured, unable to look away. He’d always known that Yuuri made music with his body, but he’d never guessed that it would carry over to something as sensual as this. Yuuri was squirming, but his “potty dance” didn’t look like that of a child. His body was every bit as controlled now as it was when he was competing. Yuuri gasped suddenly and his hands flew to his crotch, squeezing tightly, twisting in beautiful motions on the spot. Victor wondered how full he was, how much longer he would be able to hold it. 

Yuuri danced for him for an hour, his hands always roaming over his body, which never stopped twisting and turning as the smaller man fought to control his bladder. Sometimes he spoke. He called out, “Victor!” when a wave of desperation washed over him. He moaned that, “I need to pee, Vitya, I need to go to the bathroom so bad.” Victor just sat there smirking at him, and shaking his head. It was quite the feeling to be in the position of power, and Victor now understood why Yuuri loved watching him like this so much, there was just something about it. Something adorable, something empowering, something delicious. 

He knew it was nearly over when Yuuri’s movements finally stopped. His teasing whispered complaints trailed off into tiny pants and gasps, his his legs pressed tight together and didn’t move. He was frozen in place, his hands shoved in his crotch as he stared at Victor like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Vitya, I-” was all he managed, and suddenly a hiss filled the air. Piss streamed through Yuuri’s clenched fingers and he sank to the floor, a puddle slowly spreading around him. It seemed to go on forever, and Victor watched wide eyed as his lover emptied himself all over the floorboards. Yuuri sat there gasping when he finally finished. The large puddle of yellow glistened and steamed, and Victor had to force himself to get up to find a towel. It wouldn’t do to let the piss soak into the floor. He kissed Yuuri’s head on the way passed. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said as Victor knelt to mop up the mess. “I didn’t mean to actually wet myself on the floor. I’ve never done that before.” Victor just smiled at him, peaking up from under his hair. 

“Did you like it?”

“Gods yes,” Yuuri moaned, flushing bright red with embarrassment and arousal. 

“Good. Because so did I. And I fully expect you to do that again, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

Yuuri’s eyes flickered down to where Victor’s interest was showing through his trousers and he smirked.

“Maybe,” he pressed himself close to Victor and kissed him soundly on the lips before pulling back. “but you’re going to do it first.” His fingers trailed down Victor’s chest to his abdomen. “How long do you think it will take? Should I get you a glass of water?”

“Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, some Yuuri omo to break things up. Don't worry, this story will stay centred around a deliciously desperate Victor. What did you think? Let me know in the comments, and please drop a kudos on the way out, if you haven't already. I have an ending planned for this fic, but there is a bit of a gap between now and how they get there. If there is anything you want to see, please let me know, I may be able to fit it in, or at least write it as a companion piece in the series. Thank you for reading, I appreciate your time, and I hope you enjoyed my work.


	6. Laughter and Hope

“Victor? Are you ready? We’re going to be late.”

Yuuri’s voice drifted into the bathroom as Victor was finishing up his hair. Every strand needed to be perfect, ageing as he was, he had an image to maintain. 

“Almost done!” he called out as he washed his hands free of product. The skating season was over, and Phichit and Chris were hosting a party to celebrate. When the retired Swiss skater had been questioned as to why he was helping, he had feigned offence and ranted on for far too long that he was simply helping a good friend, as he and Phichit had become. Of course, no one had any issues at all with his presence, and Victor strongly suspected that he just wanted to trick Yuuri into pole dancing again. His husband had refused to go near a pole after the “disaster”, as he called it, that was Sochi. Victor couldn’t blame him.

He sighed and glanced at the toilet on his way out. He should probably go, but it might be fun to distract Yuuri with his squirming, and there would be bathrooms at the venue. Victor placed a hand over his not yet noticeable bladder and rubbed slightly as he closed the door behind him. He was confident in his decision.

His confidence lasted until he slid into the passenger seat of the car. Yuuri was driving, and it would take about ten minutes to get there if the traffic was standard. It was the benefit of all being in the same (or in Chris and the other spectators’ case, close) accommodation. Unfortunately his anxiety surrounding his bladder chose that moment to remind him that there would be _people_ at the party. He wasn’t sure that he could keep his squirming obvious enough to tease Yuuri, but subtle enough that not everyone else would notice. He bit his lip and turned his head to look out the window. He would be fine. Yuuri would look after him. He just had to trust him. 

Ten minutes passed in comfortable silence. At some point Victor’s hand had moved to rest on Yuuri’s thigh, and Yuuri kept letting his own hand drift down to squeeze it. Yuuri parked and opened Victor’s door for him, Victor smiled brightly and they entered the building arm in arm. 

“Yuuri! Victor!” Phichit’s voice was unmistakable, even through the crowd. “You’re here!” Victor stepped to the side as Phichit greeted Yuuri with overexcited enthusiasm, spotting Chris moving towards him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Chris!” he called, a laugh bubbling to the surface. “It’s been too long.” Chris reached his side and slung an arm over his shoulders. 

“It really has, and what have you been up to? Your husband looking after you?” Chris’ voice was slathered so thick in suggestion that Victor almost wanted to slap him. No one was allowed to talk about Yuuri like that. He shrugged out from under the blond’s arm, but before he could say a word in his husband’s defence, Yuuri and Phichit were there, having finished their emotional reunion. 

“Of course I am, what are you implying?” Victor could tell from his tone that Yuuri knew exactly what was being implied. He watched as a smirk danced across the lips of his little closeted devil and fought to contain his grin. Chris didn’t know what he was getting himself into.

“Nothing, dear Yuuri, just making sure that Vitya is getting what he needs.” Victor felt his face start to heat up as Yuuri stepped close and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling them flush together. Victor shifted slightly as he felt the first pang of warning from his bladder. 

“Vitya gets everything he needs,” Yuuri smiled sweetly, “and more,” his voice dropped. Chris blinked in shock at the smaller man before him, and then burst out in laughter. 

“Excellent! Congratulations to the both of you! Maybe I should take a hint and settle down myself. Any plans Phichit?”

“Not with you.” The four laughed again and separated into the crowd. Phichit dragging Chris off to greet the other skaters and coaches, and Yuuri pulling Victor over to the snacks table. 

“The season is over. You have to let me eat some good food, at least this week, please?”

“At least tonight you mean.”

“ _Vitya_ -”

“I have a different treat for you tonight.” Victor ran his hand over his abdomen and shifted his hips to the side, biting his lip. Yuuri flushed immediately and glanced around nervously.

“In public?” he hissed, hands clenching at his sides with worry. 

“Don’t worry, Yuuri. I’ll be fine.” Victor served a glass of punch, probably not yet spiked, and handed it to Yuuri before getting one for himself and drinking half of it in one go as Yuuri watched with wide eyes. 

He finished the rest rather quickly after that, and by the time they had spoken to everyone that they needed to catch up with, he had finished three and was really struggling to stay still. While they had been talking to Phichit again, Yurio had come up and asked to speak to Victor, and so he had forced himself to stand naturally for ten minutes. Yurio seemed to be in the mood for one of his, admittedly rare, serious talks, and Victor was hardly going to deny him that. Unfortunately by the time Yurio let him go, Victor was worried about making it to the bathroom. 

He managed to walk reasonably normally and stood behind Yuuri, his head on his shoulder as he used Yuuri’s body to shield the way his hand slipped to grip at his crotch. He didn’t even need to say anything, as the next thing he knew, Yuuri was pulling him through the doors of the bathroom and pushing him into a stall. He gasped when he felt Yuuri’s lips on his, squirming against his lover as he struggled to contain his piss. 

Yuuri pulled away only slightly sooner than Victor thought he would, and spun him around to face the toilet, burying his face in the back of his shirt and placing his hands over Victor’s swollen belly as the Russian relieved himself. They stayed for a while in the bathroom stall, kissing lightly, not wanting their lips to swell, before they decided that much longer and they’d be missed. 

Heading straight back to the punch, Victor poured another glass and drank it, looking Yuuri defiantly in the eye. _I’m doing this, and I’m doing this now._ Yuuri seemed to get the message and blushed a little, then rolled his eyes and got himself a glass, dragging Victor away before passing it to the Russian. 

Yuuri spent the night teasing him, poking and prodding him, and squeezing him tightly, watching every uncomfortable shift and needy squirm with a smirk. It didn’t take long for Victor to notice that he was the one flustered and embarrassed, and not Yuuri. It was a little disappointing, but only made his resolve that much stronger. One day Victor would manage to get the upper hand, this evening he would be happy with submitting to his husband. 

After two hours and several drinks, Victor was nearing desperate, and Yuuri had slipped off into the only slightly thinning crowd. Most of the skaters seemed to be perfectly willing to party hard into the night, and the jostling and shoving was wreaking havoc on Victor’s bladder. It took him almost five minutes to locate Yuuri, and another few to reach him. It was just as he got to his husband’s side that he felt the first spurt escape. 

Victor nearly froze in fear. His hand darted out to clench Yuuri’s, squeezing hard like he was holding on for dear life. His legs were pressed firmly together, but he was far too afraid of someone taking notice of him to cross them, or do anything else to help ease the pressure. Yuuri, quick thinking as ever when it wasn’t himself in trouble, made their perfectly acceptable excuses before dragging Victor in such a way that hid his awkward steps and shifting hips, all the way to the- 

The closed bathroom. The bathroom was closed for cleaning. 

“Sorry, gentlemen.” A voice had them turning, a cleaner was standing slightly to the side with a mop. “Some poor lad drank too much, and made a bit of a mess that needs cleaning, shouldn’t take too long.” He entered the bathroom, the door swinging shut behind him. Victor had never been more thankful for a bathroom that was down a corridor and out of sight of everyone else as he shoved his hands to his crotch and whined.

“I can’t hold it Yuuri, I’m going to burst right now!” He shuffled from foot to foot, his hips rocking from side to side as he moaned in desperation. His hands squeezing himself tightly, even as another spurt escaped. Yuuri glanced around before pulling him away from the bathroom and further down the hall, pushing him around the corner seconds before it would have been too late. 

Victor let go with a sob, his hands dropping to his sides and shaking as the first hisses and splashed sounded. Yuuri kept far enough away to keep from getting wet, but he reached for Victor’s hand and stroked his thumb across it gently. Yuuri ran his hands through his hair and whispered soft words of encouragement in his ears. Victor found himself relaxing as his bladder emptied and his body released its tension. 

It was a mess. Victor was soaked through. Luckily for the two, his dark clothes hid the stain, and as long as they stayed in the dark, the shine of wet fabric could also be concealed. Victor let himself be led carefully to the back exit, and waited anxiously while Yuuri went to make excuses. He had no idea what his husband was saying, and he honestly didn’t care, he just wanted to get home. 

Yuuri arrived back looking flustered and a little worried, and led Victor quickly to the car. Hopping in, he bent forward and gripped his knees. At Victor’s concerned glance he let out a breathy laugh. 

“The bathroom’s still closed, and I really need to go myself.”

“Do you think you can make it? Do you need me to drive?”

Yuuri shook his head. “You know as well as I that that punch had to have been spiked at some point. I didn’t drink nearly as much as you did.”

The car ride was awkward. Victor didn’t really know what to do, but Yuuri was clearly starting to struggle. Victor wasn’t worried about a crash. Yuuri would piss himself before he let that happen, he was worried that Yuuri would push himself too far and regret it later. 

Victor closed their hotel door behind him with a satisfying thud and quickly turned to his husband, who was hunched over against the wall with his hands clenched against his thighs. “Need to go?” he asked, but Yuuri shook his head and straightened, heading to the kitchenette to fill a large glass with water and downing it in one go. He refilled it immediately and brought it to his lips to sip. Victor watched his throat work as the liquid passed his lips and flowed to his steadily filling bladder. 

His own clothes were unpleasantly cold and crunchy now, and he couldn’t help but pick at them in disgust. He may be growing to enjoy the desperation side of his husband’s kink, but the wetting was a little yucky, and he certainly didn’t enjoy waiting around in piss soaked clothes. Yuuri was staring at him though, and lowered the cup to demand in a low, scolding voice, “Leave them on. You wet yourself, and now you need to bear the consequences.”

Victor shivered. Yuuri had never been anything but comforting after he’d had an accident, but that felt good. He felt heat pooling in his belly that had more to do with the words coming from his husband’s mouth than the shifting of his hips or the tone of his voice. It was a nice change. 

Victor stepped forward and pressed the glass to Yuuri’s mouth, silently telling him to drink, and then grabbed his waist and steered him to the bathroom. Yuuri paled visibly at the sight of the toilet and his thighs shook. He had a strong bladder, but alcohol significantly lowered his capacity, and even being the designated driver, he had drank enough for the effect to be noticeable. It wouldn't be much longer, judging by the way Yuuri’s subtle twisting had become a more frantic potty dance, nothing like the graceful movements of the last time Yuuri had let Victor see him desperate. 

Victor pulled Yuuri close, and pushed their hips together, forcing Yuuri to stand in one place, but following the movement of the brunette’s hips with his own. Yuuri’s arms wrapped around him and bunched in fists in the back of his shirt, he whimpered slightly and buried his face against Victor’s shirt. The wet cold of Victor’s crotch against his could not be much help, and Victor’s breath stilted as a small gush of warm breached his senses. 

Yuuri froze, choking slightly on his own breath and trying to pull away, but Victor held him close. “Is this okay?” Yuuri looked up into his eyes and Victor opened his expression, trying to convey that he was okay with it, but only if Yuuri was too. Yuuri stood frozen in his arms for a few moments, only his face and trembling form showing just how hard he was trying to hold on, but eventually he nodded, and melted into Victor’s arms. Victor kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes in pleasure as Yuuri let go. 

Yuuri moaned against him in relief as his legs trembled beneath him, and Victor adjusted his grip to let the two of them slide to the floor together, turning Yuuri around to sit in his lap as he finished. Warm piss was everywhere, and Victor didn’t even care. All that mattered was Yuuri shaking in his arms. They stayed curled up together for a while before Yuuri turned suddenly and nearly attacked Victor with kisses. 

“Feeling better?” Yuuri asked as he pulled back from kissing Victor’s nose. 

“Yeah. You?”

“Definitely.” There was a brief pause. “The bathroom wasn’t really still closed.”

“Little devil.”

They kissed once more before Yuuri stood and pulled Victor to his feet, backing them into the shower. He turned the head so that it was facing away and adjusted the water. The clear hot water was heavenly against their clothes, and soaked into their skin, washing away the unpleasantly cooling urine with a gentle comforting caress. They stood in each others arms for far too long before they began the process of stripping and cleaning, but neither really cared, it felt too nice. Besides, there was no one to complain. 

The night ended with laughter, just as it had started, and Victor fell asleep smiling, for once he really had hope for the future. For his future with Yuuri. For their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters to go. What do you think? What do you want to see for the rest of the series? What's been your favourite part so far? Please don't be afraid to tell me your opinion, comments make my day, and I honestly want to know, but please be kind. I listen to constructive criticism, but not haters. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did writing it. More to come soon XD


	7. A Family to Call One's Own

The end of the skating season meant many things to Victor and Yuuri, but mostly, it meant going home. 

Russia hadn’t been Victor’s home since he’d fallen for Yuuri, his home would always be with his husband, and Yuuri just couldn’t call Russia home. It was understandable, more than understandable. Yuuri just didn’t cope with the cold, or the language, or the distance from his family. Victor didn’t have any contact with his family. He’d cut all ties when he’d moved in with Yakov, and he saw enough of Yakov through the skating season. 

Victor didn’t really have anything tying him to Russia. Sure, he loved it, but he didn’t need to spend more of the year there than he already did. Therefore, when Yuuri had hesitantly asked if they could live in Japan during the off season last year, Victor had agreed wholeheartedly. 

Yuuri flourished with his friends and family close by, and Victor, who had always been good with languages, had been picking up Japanese at a steady rate. Living with Yuuri at the inn had been an interesting experience. They had moved into Victor’s room (as it was bigger), and used Yuuri’s for storage. It was nice. Victor loved the weather, and he loved the atmosphere. He loved seeing Yuuri completely relaxed and enjoying himself. What he didn’t love was the limitations naturally imposed on their relationship when they were living in the same building as Yuuri’s parents and sister. 

Keeping in mind their newfound interest, Yuuri had not hesitated in agreeing when Victor had suggested they find a home of their own in Japan. Still in Hasetsu, as they didn’t want to go too far from the rink and everyone they knew, but far more private. It had been exciting, looking at houses, and getting Mari to go do the tours with them on video call. It had been a tedious process, but being rather well off after Victor’s highly successful career, and also the money left to him from his late uncle, they were able to bypass a lot of common struggles in choosing a home. They could also afford to keep Victor’s apartment in St. Petersburg, which would make the switch back and forth much easier. Over all, it was a brilliant plan, and both Victor and Yuuri were very happy. 

Sitting in the taxi on their way to Hasetsu, Yuuri was bouncing on the edge of his seat, anxious to see his family, and Victor sat next to him, chuckling to himself and smiling at his excited husband fondly. They were going to spend the night at Yu-topia, and would begin the moving process the next day. Yuuri was being so adorable that Victor couldn’t keep his eyes off him, and actually missed the fact that they had arrived until the brunette was scrambling out the door and glancing back at Victor, his expression saying so clearly, _Well, why aren’t you paying yet? Get a move on!_

Victor bit his lip to hold back a laugh and passed the money to the driver before following his husband out the door. Hiroko, Toshiya, and Mari were all standing outside, greeting Yuuri with just as much enthusiasm as he’d greeted them (except Mari, who was just standing there completely deadpan and silent). They looked up when he stopped next to Yuuri and put an arm around him, Hiroko and Toshiya smiling brightly while Mari blew a puff of smoke in his direction. 

“Vicchan! It’s good to see you,” Hiroko beamed in her improving English. “I see you’ve been taking good care of my Yuuri, he looks so happy.”

“Hiroko, Toshiya, Good afternoon! I promise I’ve been doing my best, but we’re both very happy to be here,” he replied in reasonably spoken Japanese, along with a practised bow. This only made them smile more, and Victor was slightly worried that they’d strain their muscles, but Yuuri grabbed his hand and squeezed it, so he figured he’d done the right thing.

“It’s good to see you too, Mari. How’s life here in Hatsetsu without Yuuri to liven things up?”

“Simple, easier, predictable,” she paused slightly at Yuuri’s pout, and then grinned, “boring. Welcome home, little brother.”

Yuuri laughed, and the family moved inside, gathering in the common area, where some regulars also greeted the skaters, before moving to the more private family room. They talk for a while, catching up on everything that had happened in their lives in the months they’d been apart, before Yuuri and Victor excused themselves to rest before dinner. Hiroko was cooking katsudon to celebrate, _perhaps that was part of the reason Yuuri had been so excited_ , Victor thought with a small smirk.

Victor’s room had been prepared for them, the bed had fresh linens, the shelves had been dusted, and the carpet vacuumed. Yuuri collapsed onto the bed with a relieved groan as Victor carried in their luggage. Most of their belongings would be delivered in the next week, and a lot of their things were already stored in Yuuri’s room, so they were traveling light. Victor slid the door closed and crawled over to Yuuri, cuddling up to him and kissing his cheek.

“I love it here. I’m so glad we’re moving.”

“So am I, Vitya.” Yuuri turned and snuggled into his embrace. 

“I hate it when they call me Vicchan. I’ve forever associated that with your dog.”

“To be perfectly honest, so have I. It’s kind of funny though.”

“You get pleasure out of my pain.”

“You know I do.” Yuuri laughed and snuggled in further. They fell asleep like that, exhausted after their traveling, and were woken up two hours later by Mari at the door telling them that dinner was nearly ready. Victor dashed to the bathroom after a nudge from Yuuri, and the two entered the dining area laughing.

Dinner passed in a hive of chatter, and Victor found himself getting lost as to who was talking to whom and what they were talking about. Most of the time he just sat there smiling and answering anyone who spoke directly to him. It honestly wasn’t as awkward as he thought it would be. To his surprise, Mari seemed to be quite comfortable holding a conversation in English with him, and while it broke off as other people spoke, they always came back to it, and Yuuri seemed to be trying to include him. More than just being included, was that no one seemed to expect him to understand everything, and didn’t make him feel awkward when he couldn’t be included, or just stared at them blankly.

It happened as they were heading back to their room. Victor didn’t mean to. He’d thought about it, but he never meant for it to just slip out. “Goodnight Mum,” he’d said as he followed Yuuri out the door, turning to Toshiya before he realised what he’d said. He’d just opened his mouth again when the blood drained from his face and his eyes widened in horror. Yuuri’s parents were staring at him with nearly unreadable expressions, and Yuuri was standing still as a statue behind him. Victor was about to apologise and flee from the room when the two elder Katsuki’s shared a glance and Hiroko stepped forward.

“Goodnight my son,” she smiled as she pulled Victor into a hug. Toshiya smiled and repeated her words, also hugging the shocked Russian. Then they turned and headed back to the kitchen, leaving Victor and Yuuri alone, Mari had already gone to bed. Victor turned to Yuuri hesitantly, but his husband looked at him as though all his dreams had come true and pulled him close to wrap an arm around his back. Victor lent into the touch gratefully and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head as they headed back to their room.

They didn’t talk about what had happened, and Victor relaxed slightly. He didn’t know what he’d say; that he’d replaced his own parents with Yuuri’s over a year ago in his head, but had never had the courage to say anything? He had a little trouble getting to sleep, his mind whirling a mile a minute, but Yuuri's soft breathing was soothing, and he eventually drifted off. 

They walked to their new home. Mari came with them as she had finalised the deal and they had bought the house through her. She had the key. It was a lovely home, not a traditional Japanese building, but Victor and Yuuri needed the security and privacy of solid walls and doors. It was large. Maybe a little bigger than they needed, but it would be nice to have their own space inside. While Victor was clingy, and perfectly happy to be with Yuuri twenty four hours a day, he respected that Yuuri would need a break, and having the extra room would come in handy. They could be close, but not too close.

Mari left them in the entrance hallway, and they made their way in alone. For their first time seeing the house in person, they were not disappointed. They spent nearly an hour just wandering around, talking about what to put in each room, and how to decorate, before Victor felt a twinge from his bladder. Sheepishly, he turned to Yuuri.

"Do you remember where the bathroom is?"

Yuuri smirked and took his hand, pulling him along. "This way." 

The en suite was beautiful, featuring a large two person shower, a lovely spa bath, heated towel racks and beautiful tiles. Victor made his way towards the toilet, but was stopped by Yuuri's hand on his wrist.

"Please don’t?"

He blinked, and then smiled.

"Only if you hold with me."

“Deal."

Victor followed Yuuri into the kitchen where he sat gingerly at the bench and watched Yuuri down the water bottle he had brought, fill it up, and down it again. Victor really hoped it would go through him fast, as his own bladder was filling rapidly. Perhaps he’d had too much tea at breakfast. 

Half an hour later, and Victor was dancing around the bathroom while Yuuri sat on the closed lid of the toilet, seemingly completely relaxed. Victor knew better, he could recognise when Yuuri had a full bladder now, but he was still much better at hiding it, and holding on for longer than Victor, and the Russian couldn’t help but glare somewhat playfully over at his quietly smirking lover. 

“You’re enjoying this,” he accused, unable to muster any malice.

“Of course I am. My gorgeous husband is dying to pee, and I’m not letting him.”

“You need to pee too, you’re all stiff, and you keep twitching.”

“Maybe I’m just really enjoying the view.” Yuuri raked his eyes over his squirming form, and Victor blushed brightly. 

“Maybe you need to drink some more water.”

“Maybe I don’t trust you to not use the toilet if I get up.”

Victor gasped in mock outrage, pausing his dance to stand horrified in front of Yuuri, a hand over his heart, before he grabbed the bottle and shuffled out of the room. He may have taken the opportunity to squirm a bit more frantically, and to give himself a quick squeeze through his trousers, but what Yuuri didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, and he really had an unfair advantage anyway. Victor’s bladder pulsed as he filled the bottle, and he stood leaning against the sink, legs tightly crossed and fingers tapping until he could finally turn off the tap and head back.

Yuuri’s smirk seemed to have grown in his absence. Victor tried, and failed, not to flush under his gaze. Victor had originally fallen for Yuuri at Sochi, and though he’d found himself also falling in love with the shy and careful side of Yuuri, he was glad that his husband was growing more and more confident in himself and his sexuality as their relationship grew. He passed the bottle over and watched Yuuri’s throat as he swallowed. Victor tried not to imagine all that water making its way through Yuuri’s body to his bladder, as his own was crying out in empathy, and he forced himself to think of other things.

Unfortunately Yuuri didn’t have the same plan, and he leaned forward and pulled Victor down to sit on his lap, forcing his thighs to spread. Victor groaned and wriggled his hips as a wave of desperation rolled over him. Yuuri just wrapped his arms around him tightly and held him still, pressing their bodies together. Victor’s head was so much higher than Yuuri’s in this position, so while Yuuri’s cheek was pressed firmly into his chest, Victor’s cheek rested softly against brown locks. 

Yuuri’s hands started to stroke up and down Victor’s back, even as the Russian felt the smaller man’s legs start to tremble. Yuuri definitely needed to go, he was just practised at hiding it. Victor lent back as far as he could and placed a hand over his husband’s abdomen, his heart speeding up as Yuuri stiffened beneath him. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri’s voice was almost pleading, and that’s when Victor realised that perhaps Yuuri actually had to go more than he did. He pressed down a little, just testing, and Yuuri gasped, his legs tensing, and his lower lip slipped between his teeth. Victor reached behind him and pulled Yuuri’s hands away, climbing off his lap and kneeling in front of him, his own legs pressed together as his bladder protested the movement. “Vitya, what-?”

Victor placed his hands on Yuuri’s knees and gently but firmly pulled them apart. Yuuri’s breath hitched slightly, and his hands flew to clench at Victor’s, his eyes wide. Victor slowly slid his hand out from under his husband’s and moved it under his shirt, back to the delightful swell between his hips. Pressing slightly, just to get a reaction, he let his fingers drift across the warm skin.

Every time he added the littlest bit of pressure, Yuuri made the most adorable gasps, and Victor found himself pressing in different areas just to see what kind of sounds he would make. Rubbing gently, he could feel Yuuri trembling beneath his touch, and he pulled back and rose to his knees to kiss his husband on the lips. That was when the floodgates opened. 

Yuuri gasped into his mouth as he let go, and the hissing and dripping as Yuuri’s piss flowed to the floor was Victor’s undoing. They pissed together, grasping each others hands as their bladders emptied in sync. When they finally finished, Victor before Yuuri, they looked down at the mess they had made and laughed. 

“At least we won’t have to worry about doing that next time.” Yuuri stated plainly, and it set Victor off again as he climbed to his feet. “What are we going to do for clean clothes?” That stumped Victor for a while, but eventually he just shrugged. 

“Call Mari and tell her we were being silly and testing out the bath fully dressed?”

“She’d believe it, coming from you.”

“I know.” Victor smirked as he backed towards the bath and turned on the tap. 

“You don’t mean to-”

“Well, we can hardly have her turn up with us looking like this! We need to be more believable.” Yuuri still looked hesitant. “Come on!” 

When Mari arrived later with their travel bags, still containing fresh clothes, she looked the two of them up and down with a mix of disbelief and exasperation. Victor took the bags with a sheepish grin. He was soaked from head to toe. So was Yuuri, who stood half hidden behind him. “Crazy people,” Mari could be heard muttering as she began the walk back to Yu-topia. 

“Feel like a dip in the onsen?”

“We just had a bath, Vitya.”

“ _Aaaaand_ -?”

“Fine.”

Soaking in the onsen was probably the best idea Victor had had that week. The extra hot water was so much more relaxing than the bath, and cuddling up to Yuuri felt so good after their afternoon. Besides, Mum and Dad Katsuki had told Victor that he and Yuuri could use the hot springs any time they wanted, why shouldn’t they take advantage of it?”

Victor sighed as he let his body relax fully. It was just so comfortable and nice, being so warm, and with Yuuri. He kissed his husband’s forehead where Yuuri was leaning against his shoulder. 

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Hmm?” Victor almost laughed at how sleepy Yuuri seemed.

“I think I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?”

Victor took a deep breath, and used Yuuri’s calming presence to centre him. 

“Ready to put the past behind me. I’m ready to move on.”

“From your childhood?” Yuuri spoke hesitantly, like he was afraid of upsetting him. Victor hated that he felt like that, and pulled him closer, holding his husband tighter to himself. 

“And from my family. I think I’ve found the only family I need.” He looked down at Yuuri’s large, loving eyes and smiled. “I know I’ve found the only family I need. Do you think I can be a part?”

Yuuri’s smile was so bright that Victor wondered why he wasn’t melting under its force. 

“Silly Vitya. You’ve been a part of this family for two and a half years.”

Victor couldn’t stop himself from smothering Yuuri in kisses, his lips searching for every bit of skin they hadn’t touched as Yuuri screamed in laughter. It was only later, after they had calmed down, had dinner, and were lying in bed that Victor asked, with no small amount of humour in his voice, “Only two and a half years?”

“Yeah, the first half year you were some famous weirdo that turned up naked and kept trying to seduce me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done now, just one chapter to go. I'm still planing one shots, so this series is no where near over, this story is really just to set the scene. Please let me know what you think so far, and don't be afraid to make requests. Even if it doesn't fit in this AU, I might be able to write it as a completely seperate fic. Thank you so much for your continued support, it means a lot to me that people are reading this XD


	8. Pleasing You to Please Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue. One Month Later. Yuuri’s POV.

Lying in bed, snuggled up together, Victor and Yuuri whispered soft dreams of the future to each other as they gazed at the ceiling. Yuuri closed his eyes as Victor’s hand drifted through his hair, still slightly damp from the shower. The fingers against his scalp were so calming, and his near constant headache from the anxiety of moving, even only a street away from his parents, slowly seemed to ebb away. 

“Mmm, don’t stop.” he moaned as Victor’s fingers found the pressure points at the back of his neck. “I could stay like this forever.” Victor’s breath tickled his ear as the Russian chuckled. 

“Me too, Love. I don’t ever want to move.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Understanding about, you know, the omorashi.” Yuuri hadn’t ever really talked about what he liked before, it had all been about what Victor was comfortable with, and now he was trying, but he could feel how hot his face was, and was immeasurably grateful that Victor could not see. 

“Anything for you, my love.”

“But- but I thought you were starting to like it too! Are you only doing this for me?” Yuuri couldn’t stop the panic that rose in his chest at those words.

Victor’s hand left Yuuri’s hair, sneaking around underneath him so that Yuuri was being held tight to his chest. 

“Yuuri, Love, I started for you, but I continued for me. Of course I like it.” His voice was low and soothing, and Yuuri felt himself relaxing against his husband’s strong body. “Not only do I like the way it feels to give control over to you, I love the way you react. I love the way I become your whole world, and when you do a hold, you become mine. It strips away the distractions. It makes me truely yours. I don’t just like it, my dear, I love it.”

“Really?” Yuuri hated how much his voice trembled. This was embarrassing enough already. “You mean it?”

“Of course I do, and I’ll prove it.”

“Prove?”

“Yuuri, we’ve been doing this my way. For months, it’s always been my choice, even if it was suggested by you.”

“What are you saying?”

“Let’s do this your way. I want you to take control. I’ve already done that. I took control over my bladder, and pushed away the bad experiences of my past. Now I want to give it to you. I want to do what you want, to please you. That’s what will please me.”

Yuuri was struggling to breathe, but not in a bad way. Victor had taken his breath away, and he was feeling slightly dizzy, but so good. Victor always knew just what to say to make his heart beat out of his chest, always made him feel like the most loved person in the world. Yuuri was sure he had to be the most loved person in the world, and it was doing wonders for his anxiety. 

“That’s what you want?”

Victor’s lips gently touched his neck as he whispered, “Yes. What do you like, Yuuri? What are you going to do with me?” Yuuri shuddered as Victor placed kisses along his shoulder, his warm hand pushing back his shirt as he went, revealing Yuuri’s skin to the cool air. Victor’s soft touches felt like rays of sun in sharp contrast.

“I- I don’t know how to tell you,” he gasped out, his hands clutching at the one of Victor’s still wrapped around his stomach. 

“Would you be able to write it down?”

“I- no, I-” Yuuri took a deep breath and gathered his courage. Victor was asking, and besides, he’d already admitted to reading some omorashi written about him, how badly could Victor react? “You could read something someone else wrote.” Victor’s hand stroked down his arm soothingly, giving him the encouragement he needed to continue. “Something I like, that I used to read. Would that be too awkward?”

“Anything for you, my Yuuri, my darling husband, my love.” Victor punctuated each word with a kiss, and he slid his hand down so that he was holding Yuuri’s in his own. Yuuri gripped them tightly, as if they were the only thing keeping Victor there. 

“Just, don’t do it while I’m here?” Yuuri’s voice was wavering again, and he bit his lip.

“Okay, Love, but you’re going to have to show me where to find it.”

“I don’t deserve you, Vitya. You’re too good to me.” Yuuri forced himself to turn around, and look in his husband’s eyes. They showed nothing but complete sincerity and love, and Yuuri thought he was going to melt.

“You deserve everything about me and more. You deserve the world, Yuuri.” Yuuri couldn’t help himself, and he leaned forward for a kiss, letting his worries fade away as he made love to his husband.

The next morning Yuuri got up early for a run, leaving a URL copied carefully onto a sticky note on the bench, knowing Victor would find it. He spent the day avoiding the house, choosing instead to help out at the inn. He volunteered to babysit the triplets so that Yuuko and Takeshi could go on a spontaneous date in town, and ended up spending the afternoon reading them stories. They loved the voices he came up with for the different characters. 

By the time Yuuri got home, he could tell that Victor was trying to hide his worry. Of course, he must have known why Yuuri was avoiding him. Yuuri only wondered if he was worried about him, or about what Yuuri wanted him to do. It would be different to what they’d done before, and Yuuri had to admit that he was a bit worried about whether Victor would cope. He promised himself that if Victor seemed uncomfortable at any time, they would stop. Victor could use the bathroom with no questions asked. 

He really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

The next morning, Yuuri pretended not to notice as Victor crept out of bed to use the toilet. He pretended not to hear the tap as Victor drank a glass of water. He pretended to still be asleep as Victor climbed back in. It was only six thirty after all. He couldn’t, however, stop the smile from splitting his face as Victor wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Nothing ever made his unbelievably good life seem more real than his husband’s warmth against his back. To think what his twelve year old self would have thought to know this was his future. To think what his fifteen year old self would have thought of The Victor Nikiforov indulging his kink.

They got up an hour later and showered together. Victor smiled serenely as Yuuri relieved himself, not going near the toilet himself and cleaning his teeth. He left the room while Yuuri was still combing his hair, and Yuuri heard him turn on the kettle for tea. He smiled in the mirror, Victor always made the best tea. 

Victor was mixing pancake batter when Yuuri entered the kitchen, two steaming cups of tea sitting on the bench. Yuuri sat on a stool and sipped at his cup, watching as his former idol managed to cover himself in flower and sugar, and generally make a giant mess. He laughed as Victor sheepishly turned off the mixer and came over to the other side of the bench, picking up his own tea and meeting Yuuri's eyes as he swallowed. 

They finished their cups, and Yuuri poured Victor another one from the pot as the Russian fetched a frypan from the cupboard and started the slow process of cooking the pancakes. By the time they were ready to eat, there had been two flour fights, one butter fight, three pancakes burned beyond recognition as food (and fire alarms set off), and Victor had drank two cups of tea. 

They ate, trying not to choke on their giggles, flicking bits of pancake and maple syrup at each other across the table. They probably wasted more food than they ate, but neither particularly cared, and Yuuri was having so much fun, he hardly noticed that Victor had started squirming at some point during the clean up. 

Yuuri had, rather pointedly in his opinion, stacked the dishes in the sink, but not started washing them. Instead, he had moved on to wipe down the bench and table, and put away the ingredients. When Victor still hadn't started washing up, Yuuri had picked up a tea-towel and lent against the bench next to the sink, waiting.

It had been roughly halfway through the washing up that Yuuri had noticed the way Victor's hips were moving in small figure eight patterns, and that he was occasionally pausing in his washing to shuffle his feet and pull his hands out of the water. Yuuri watched from he corner of his eye as he dried the dishes, mesmerised by his husband's graceful movements. He knew what Victor had said about his hold, but he was sure that his potty dance would never be as beautiful as Victor's. These subtle movements were starting to give him flashbacks to the times he'd seen Victor desperate on TV.

Victor crossed his legs and wriggled his hips while the water drained and Yuuri finished wiping the mixing bowl and put it away. The sight was too good, and Yuuri couldn’t resist coming up behind his husband and squeezing him tightly around the middle. Yuuri rested his head over Victor’s shoulder as the Russian gasped and writhed, trying half heartedly to pull away. He kissed Victor’s neck and ran his hands up to his chest and back down to press lightly over the tender flesh of Victor’s abdomen. 

“ _Yuuuuriiii_ , I won’t be able to hold it if you keep pressing like that.”

Yuuri laughed as he pulled away. “Well we can’t have that. I don’t want a mess on the kitchen floor. Come on.” He grabbed his lover’s hand and pulled him into the living room, sitting down on the couch and pulling him down on top. “You’ll be a good boy and hold it, won’t you, Vitya?” He could feel Victor’s shiver, and smiled as his husband nodded shyly, a flush creeping up his neck to settle delicately across his cheeks.

“I need to go, Yuuri. I don’t know how long I can hold it.”

Yuuri knew that Victor was exaggerating. That was the whole point. He hadn’t drank nearly enough, even for his small bladder, to be desperate yet. He was putting on a show for Yuuri, exactly like Yuuri wanted. If all went well, Victor would be holding on for quite a while yet. 

“I want you to wait, Victor,” Yuuri said, forcing his voice to take on a sharper tone as he wrapped his arms around the former skater, holding him securely on his lap. “Will you wait for me?”

Victor nodded, even as he wriggled a bit more and crossed his legs. Yuuri was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. He didn’t really know where to look, or what to do. Only the thought that Victor liked this, and they would do it again allowed him to focus on the present. If he thought of something to try later, he could ask. Victor was seeking eye contact, so he looked met his gaze and smiled fondly. 

“You’re so good, Vitya. I’m proud of you for holding on. How badly do you need to go?”

Victor bit his lip and squirmed in place, a slight frown marring his forehead as he thought. 

“It’s bad, I really need to pee, please can I pee?” His face was so open and hopeful that that Yuuri almost said yes, but he managed to shake himself out of it and shook his head. 

“Do you need to pee?” Victor nodded eagerly. “Or do you just _want_ to pee?” Victor looked down, guilt spreading across his face, his squirming stopping as he sat still on Yuuri’s lap. “Come to the bedroom?” Yuuri asked. 

“Okay.” Victor answered, getting up gingerly and shifting his weight from foot to foot. Yuuri felt his heart start to race in excitement. He loved the way tension built towards the inevitable when Victor did this for him. Whether Yuuri let him use the toilet or not, he would eventually piss, and just that was enough to thrill Yuuri. Sometimes he’d caught himself listening when Victor used the bathroom. Sometimes it made him feel guilty, but most of the time he was able to remind himself that Victor didn’t care. 

Sometimes, when Victor had gone out shopping, he’d come back with a full bladder and smirk at Yuuri as he passed, deliberately leaving the door wide open. Ever since Victor had found out about Yuuri’s interests, any shyness he’d had surrounding his bladder had started to disappear. 

Yuuri spread out on the bed and motioned for Victor to lie beside him. This was always his favourite part. Watching as Victor danced with need was amazing, but nothing could top the feeling he got spreading from his chest down to the pit of his stomach when they curled up together while Victor was desperate to pee. Victor was starting to move more cautiously in earnest now, and Yuuri watched with a fond smile as his husband settled himself against him. His legs were pressed together, and he was worrying his lip between his teeth, but he was still. It was nice.

“Can you stay still, for me?”

Victor looked hesitant, and his eyes grew unfocused as he took an internal assessment. He nodded slowly. “I can try, but I’m not sure how long I can stop myself.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered into his hair as he pressed a kiss to his head. “I love you, Vitya.”

“I love you more, my Yuuri.”

“I’m pretty sure I love you more right now.”

“You’d better hope so,” Victor bit out as he scrunched up his face and thrust his hips forward slightly. “I need to pee _so bad_.” 

Yuuri could only assume that a wave of desperation had assaulted him, and he brought a hand up to stroke through Victor’s hair comfortingly. He wondered what it would feel like if his lover still had his long hair, but was brought back by Victor’s contented sigh, and he watched as his husband’s body relaxed from its tense position.

Yuuri trailed his hand lightly down Victor’s face, then further down his shoulder and arm, and coming to rest softly on the curve of Victor’s waist. He slipped his thumb under the fabric of Victor’s shirt and rubbed gently in a continuous motion along the warm and slightly flushed skin. Victor shivered and clenched his legs.

“Cold,” he murmured, and snuggled closer. “I need to pee.”

“I know,” was all Yuuri replied. 

They stayed curled up together on top of the sheets for near an hour before Victor’s squirming became too much to ignore, and Yuuri pulled him into the en suite. Victor started to tremble at the sight of the toilet, his legs twisting together where Yuuri backed him into the wall.

“Please?” he begged, his voice barely more than a breath. “Please, Yuuri?”

Yuuri didn’t listen, he just captured Victor’s mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue begging for entrance. Victor opened unto him, even as he danced on the spot. His bladder must have been absolutely bursting, and Yuuri let a hand reach out to rest across the tiny swell. He found it incredibly cute that Victor’s tiny bladder would cause him to be this desperate with so little inside him. He loved that even Victor’s tiny bladder could be felt when full enough, as Victor’s completely flat stomach did nothing to protect it.

He loved that he could trace his name across the little bump, and make Victor squirm and gasp beneath him, and most of all, he loved Victor for letting him do it. 

He deepened the kiss even further as his fingers explored the skin over Victor’s bladder. He let his thumb press in towards the bottom of the swell, and then his index finger near the top, and pinched slightly. He pressed the palm of his hand down lightly, and rubbed back and forth as Victor moaned. He cupped his hand over his lover’s abdomen, and simply felt the taut muscle that was holding in all that piss, just for him. 

Yuuri shoved his knee between Victor’s thighs, separating them suddenly, and the floodgates opened. Victor’s piss spilled hot and wet from his crotch to the floor. It spread across Yuuri's thigh and splashed onto the floor. Yuuri leaned forward, pressing his body against Victor's and resting his cheek on the Russian's shoulder. He pressed his nose into Victor's neck as he gripped his waist to keep him standing. His husband's trembling legs were hardly able to support him.

The stream lasted longer than usual. Yuuri suspected that Victor could hold more when he didn’t guzzle down large quantities of water at once and then try to hold. Victor’s whole body started to tremble, and Yuuri slowly backed them towards the toilet, where he sat on the closed lid and pulled Victor down on top of him.

Victor wrinkled his nose at the slight squelch of his piss soaked clothes against Yuuri’s thighs, but allowed himself to be held all the same. Yuuri didn’t quite know how to express his gratitude, so he settled for kissing every bit of Victor he could reach, just like his husband loved to do to him. 

Victor had come so far from that morning that he’d admitted to having snooped through Yuuri’s internet history. He’d been so brave and strong, fighting his fears and facing the damage done to him by his parents. Yuuri couldn’t imagine ever loving anyone more. He wished there was a way to show just how much he loved his Vitya. 

Victor melted into his embrace, his limbs becoming floppy as he let Yuuri hold him. Yuuri marvelled at how warm and soft he seemed, even as the piss cooled across his thighs. He stroked his hands all over Victor’s body, and kissed him on the nose. 

“Ready for a shower, my love?”

Victor didn’t have the energy to answer, and nodded sleepily. That was another thing Yuuri loved. Victor seemed to become as limp as a rag doll after he wet himself. He got so sleepy and cuddly, and it was utterly adorable. Cuddling with Victor was probably Yuuri’s second favourite thing in the world. Being Victor’s husband was the first. 

Yuuri had to support Victor in the shower, their second one of the day, but he didn’t mind. It was lovely having Victor depend on him for something. He was so used to depending on Victor, feeling like his anxiety was going to ruin their relationship. It filled Yuuri’s heart with love that Victor trusted him enough to depend on him too. 

They crawled into bed, cuddling and kissing lazily, their hands wandering, just trying to make each other feel good. Some time later they fell asleep, still wrapped up in each other, completely relaxed. They slept the morning away, only waking when their stomachs reminded them that it was time for lunch. 

They laughed and wrestled their way through the preparations, neither willing to lose contact for more than a few seconds. 

Yuuri had changed his mind.

For a long time, his favourite part of omorashi had been watching someone squirm with desperation. A few months ago that had changed to cuddling with Victor afterwards, but now?

Yuuri’s favourite part of omorashi, was that it brought them closer together.

He hoped they would stay this close for a long, long time yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end. This is the last chapter, and the end of the story. Fortunately for you (and for me), it’s not the end of the omorashi. I have a lot of ideas that didn’t quite fit in the flow, and I’m sure I’ll come up with more, so there will probably be quite a few little one shots added to the series over time. If that’s something your interested in, make sure to subscribe to the series for updates, and I’ll see you later :)
> 
> (this is also a good place to leave requests, if you have any)
> 
> I’m starting to think about writing a proper sequel, but I really have no solid idea of what would happen in it. I would love to read what you think, and will think on any advice. If there is a sequel, it won’t be until after I’ve had a break to write some one shots, so make sure you’re subscribed to find out. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic and supporting my work XD - katambrosius


End file.
